


Jedi Code: Attachment

by Sailor Bluestar (sailorbluestar)



Series: What If [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan has low self-esteem, Xanatos is a troublemaker, sassy Xanatos, stubborn Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbluestar/pseuds/Sailor%20Bluestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Jedi had a more healthier view on attachments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi (or Xanatos manages to convince Qui-Gon to take a new padawan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take of how a healthier view on attachment would affect different characters. Each chapter would focus on a specific character at a specific point in time. It may reference to other character's reactions since you have to keep in mind a master-apprentice linage.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he seethed in the communal showers off the training salle. He pressed his hands against the wall, letting the water droplets from the shower head attempt to wash away his anger and shame. _'Idiot, what where you thinking? Succumbing to Bruck's provocation, and in front of a master and knight no less. What a failure. No wonder no master or knight wanted you as a padawan.'_

Mercifully, the water hid the tears of frustration that leaked from Obi-Wan's eyes. He remembered the master's words to him. _'Too much anger.'_

He was going to turn 13 years old soon. He was running out of time. _'What do I do? I'm supposed to trust the Force, but all the Force tells me is_ Jedi Knight _. I can't become a Jedi Knight without a master to teach me. I can't turn to any of the knights and masters. All the other times I've tried, to protest against Bruck, they've taken his side on things. Why? Why? Why?!?'  
_

* * *

"Master, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Xanatos asked his former master.

"He has to learn to control his emotions, to not let them control him," Qui-Gon explained.

Xanatos gave him a sour look. "This coming from the man who would risk the mission to yell at the leader of a planet for their views on the local economy," he drawled out.

Qui-Gon sniffed in distain, "I believe that mission in question required us to investigate where senate funds were really going to and to renegotiate the terms for said funds."

Xanatos sighed, "Master, the boy's obviously stressed enough from being close to the cut-off age to become a padawan. Can't you show your renown compassion to him?"

"If he was meant to be a padawan, he would be a padawan," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Perhaps if you are so concerned, you should consider taking him as an apprentice."

"I am still doing my 5-year as a new knight Master," Xanatos replied. "You could teach the boy. He shows great potential. The Force was with him, despite his anger."

"I'm too old to raise another padawan. I decided after knighting you that there would be no other," Qui-Gon said, folding his arms across his chest.

Xanatos pouted and snarked, "You are not too old. By the Force, why can't you see the potential between you and the boy? And why can't anyone else see how much of a bully the other boy is?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "It's just a simply rivalry, nothing to be concerned about."

Xanatos ran his hand down his face, "That's not how the initiates see it."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his former apprentice.

"I overheard the group that had tried to comfort the boy after their match," Xanatos explained. "They complained to each other how the it seemed that all the knights and masters seemed to take the bully's side."

"Eavesdropping is not very Jedi-like," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"And yet everything I learned, I learned from you Master," Xanatos replied cheekily. He sobered quickly, "Won't you consider the boy Master? Seriously consider it?"

"Just because I have a reputation for taking in strays, does not mean I will take up any old initiate," Qui-Gon protested.

Xanatos placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Master, I know you keep telling me to focus on the here and now, rather than on what will be. But Master, for me, I want you to seriously consider taking this boy as your next padawan. I feel it in the Force that this was meant to be. Don't toss him away because I was too much of a brat for you to consider taking on another child."

Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around Xanatos' shoulders. "Padawan, you weren't a brat. We had our own challenges to overcome, that much is true, but you weren't a brat. Your greatest challenge was coming to terms with your role as a Jedi and your father's desires for you and you met that challenge brilliantly, even if you had stumbled a bit along the way."

Xanatos smiled a sad smile as he thought of the mission to his home world. His father had decided the his son should no longer be a Jedi and be returned to him to help him rule over Telos IV. He had visited his father on occasion over the years, as their mission rotation allowed, and he slowly watched as his father succumbed to corruption and greed. He had faltered on that mission, yes, but in the end, he chose to be the son his father had initially desired when he gave him up to the Jedi Order. He chose to do what was right for the people of Telos IV and sided against his own father.

"You made me very proud that day," Qui-Gon said softly in remembrance.

"Initiate Kenobi will make you proud too," Xanatos insisted. "Why don't you spend the day with him Master? See him for who he is, without anyone there to manipulate him."

Qui-Gon frowned and stated, "You're not going to let this go until I agree, aren't you."

"No Master."

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh. "Very well. It seemed you've backed me into a corner, from which I see no possible escape without you nattering at me."

Xanatos grinned, "I'm glad you've decided to see the wisdom in my words Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan finally exited the showers when he felt he had a better handle on his emotions. He dried himself and quickly dressed. He wanted to find some place to quietly meditate and try to reach some sort of conclusion on what his next steps were to be. At the exit, he found Master Jinn standing there. He politely bowed and turned away.

 _'I don't think I could stand you judging me anymore,'_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Initiate Kenobi, a moment if you'd allow," Master Jinn said gruffly.

Obi-Wan stopped and looked over at the master, weary, "Yes Master Jinn?"

"I was wondering if we might speak," Master Jinn replied. "It has been pointed out to me that I might have...misjudged you. I thought if that is true, it would be my duty to get to the truth." (Around the corner, Xanatos wanted to hit his former master on the back of the head.)

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but found he had nothing to say, so the closed it.

"Where were you intending to go after here?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"I was going to go to the gardens to meditate Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No Master," Obi-Wan replied.

Together they walked to the Wilderness Gardens, with Xanatos discretely following behind them. They found an empty patch of grass and knelt so that they faced each other. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan easily slipped into meditation, impressed. He felt the plants around them sing out to the boy, welcoming him. Qui-Gon slipped into a light meditation himself, for once pondering a future with this boy at his side as his new apprentice. He saw great joy, yes, but it was tempered with sorrow and hardship as well.

 _'Xanatos was right,'_ Qui-Gon thought exasperated. _'He and I would be a good match. We would have much to help him overcome his feelings of inadequacy. He is a bright boy, he will make a fine Jedi Knight.'_

Distantly, he heard the soft chimes announcing the time. He opened his eyes, refreshed from his brief meditations to find Obi-Wan still communing. He waited patiently as the boy eventually settled from his own meditations.

Obi-Wan glanced at the time. "Excuse me Master Jinn, I should go to dinner."

Qui-Gon nodded and watched as Obi-Wan quickly left his presence. Once he was sure the boy was out of earshot he said aloud, careful of any others who might be meditating, "Come out Xan."

Xanatos walked over to Qui-Gon, settling gracefully upon the grass. "So?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "It seems that you might not be my last padawan after all."

Xanatos beamed. "Great! Lets go share the good new to the apprentice-to-be." He jumped up and tugged on Qui-Gon's arm, trying to hurry the older man.

Qui-Gon laughed and let himself be led down the same corridors that Obi-Wan had previous walked towards the commissary. He bumped into Xanatos when he had stopped abruptly at the scene before them. Mace Windu was talking to Obi-Wan about something and Obi-Wan seemed resigned.

"Mace, what's going on?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I was simply informing Initiate Kenobi that he was to report to the transport to AgriCorps tomorrow morning," Mace replied. At his words, Xanatos and Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan hunch in on himself.

"As I understand, Initiate Kenobi has not yet turned 13," Xanatos protested.

"Indeed he hasn't, however, the Council does not approve of blatant abuse against a fellow initiate. Initiate Chun reported to healers with grave injuries that he claimed were inflicted by Initiate Kenobi earlier this afternoon. There were other initiates who collaborated with his statement," Mace informed them.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos shared a look in confusion.

"Master Yoda had these two initiates spar for me earlier, but I didn't see any injuries inflicted upon Initiate Chun by Initiate Kenobi that would require a trip to the healers. And I know after the bout, Initiate Kenobi went to the communal showers by the training room, whereas Initiate Chun left to go elsewhere," Qui-Gon informed Mace. "Once Initiate Kenobi left the showers, I had accompanied him to the gardens for meditation before we departed for dinner. There was no way that Initiate Chun's injuries could be attributed to Initiate Kenobi."

Mace frowned and looked down at Obi-Wan and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes Master Windu."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Mace asked sternly.

Obi-Wan looked down, shuffled his feet, and replied softly, "As you said Master Windu, Initiate Chun had other initiates who collaborated with his statement."

"Makes you kind of wonder if this sort of thing happened before," Xanatos remarked offhandedly.

Mace scowled at Xanatos. He gritted out, "If you will excuse me, the Council needs to be informed of this latest development."

They watched as Mace disappeared down another corridor. Qui-Gon tilted Obi-Wan's chin so they could see eye to eye. "Did things like this happen regularly regarding Initiate Chun?"

Obi-Wan stepped back, out of Qui-Gon's reach. He looked away and said nothing. Qui-Gon sighed, saddened.

Xanatos nudged Qui-Gon, gesturing to Obi-Wan. _< Tell him Master!>_

Qui-Gon sighed and said, "Initiate Kenobi, please look at me."

Obi-Wan shyly looked over at Qui-Gon.

"Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan Learner?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan blinked, shocked. He'd thought the he had fouled up all his chances of having a master or knight take him as an apprentice.

"Well? Don't keep the old man waiting for an answer," Xanatos teased. "Even if he deserved it for being so mean to you earlier."

"Xan..." Qui-Gon growled, only to be interrupted by an enthusiastic "Yes!" from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pounced upon Qui-Gon, hugging him with great relief, and said, "It would be my honor to be your Padawan Learner!"

"Great!" Xanatos shouted, wrapping his arms around a startled Obi-Wan. "I'd knew things would work out for the best."

Qui-Gon grinned broadly as he watched his former apprentice hug and twirl his new apprentice around.

"I've got so much to teach you regarding our shared Master," Xanatos informed Obi-Wan.

"Xan..."

"And what to do to wrap him around your little finger."

"Xan!"

"And how to get around any rules he may put into place."

"XAN!"

Obi-Wan laughed as he watched his new Master chase his big brother Padawan around the corridor. One easily darting around groups of Jedi, the other clumsily crashing in to said groups as he tried to grab the younger man.

 

The End


	2. Enter Anakin Skywalker (or Qui-Gon is surprisingly reasonable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Qui-Gon's conversation with the Skywalker family could have gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness it was hard to type out the conversation from the movie. Lots of watching the scene over and over to get the right wording.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker returned to the Skywalker dwelling in the slave quarters of Tatooine. Along the way, Qui-Gon handed over a collection of Wupiupi to Anakin - having sold Anakin's podracer.

"Here, these are yours," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes!" Anakin cried out, holding tightly to the money.

They entered Anakin's home, Anakin, coming in first, eager to be home.

"Mom, we sold the pod, look at all this money we have," Anakin announced, showing his mother the money.

"Oh my goodness, but that's so wonderful Ani," Shmi Skywalker said, smiling at her son.

"He has been freed," Qui-Gon added from behind Anakin.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, turning to stare at the master Jedi.

"You're no longer a slave," Qui-Gon explained.

Shmi smiled sadly as Anakin turned to her eagerly, "Did you hear that?"

"Now you can make your dreams come true Ani," Shmi said gently. "You're free."

Shmi looked down to compose herself before she looked at Qui-Gon, "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "Our meeting was not a coincidence, nothing happens by accident."

"You mean _I_ get to come with _you_ on your starship?" Anakin asked, hopeful.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said, kneeling to become eye-level with Anakin. "Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life."

"But I want to go, it's what I've always dreamed of doing," Anakin protested. He turned to his mother and asked, "Can I go mom?"

"Anakin," Shmi said, taking hold of her son's hand. "This path has been placed before _you_. The choice is yours alone."

Anakin stared mournfully at his mother and Shmi smiled an encouraging smile.

"I want to do it," Anakin affirmed.

Shmi smiled and swallowed back her grief at losing her son.

"Then pack your things," Qui-Gon informed the boy. "We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" Anakin shouted, running out the room to begin packing. But as he left, he halted and turned back to the master Jedi. "What about mom? Is she free too?"

"I tried to free your mother Ani," Qui-Gon told him. "But Watto wouldn't have it."

Anakin slowly walked over to his mother, "You're coming with us aren't you mom?"

Shmi pulled her son close and tried to explain to him, "Son, my place is here, and your future is there. It is time for you to let go."

"I don't want things to change," Anakin protested.

"But you can't stop the change," Shmi informed him. "Any more than you can stop the suns from setting. I love you," Shmi said, holding him close. "Now hurry."

They watched as Anakin ran off to pack. Shmi got up and turned to Qui-Gon and thanked him, "Thank you."

"I will watch out for him," Qui-Gon reassured her. "Will you be alright?"

"I will be, because I must be," Shmi said serenely.

_'She would have been a magnificent Jedi,'_ Qui-Gon thought to himself.

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin returned quickly with a small pack and hugged his mother goodbye. He couldn't help but be reminded of his erstwhile second padawan and his attachment to his father.

"You know," Qui-Gon said quietly. "The separation need not be permanent. The Jedi Order do recognize that there are times when it is difficult to let go of family. They do make allowances for Jedi to visit their family, or for their family to visit at the Temple."

Anakin beamed at Qui-Gon and asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "In fact, my previous apprentice visited his home world as often as we could manage to see his father. Tatooine is a little out of the way, but I'm sure the Council will not begrudge you for visiting your mother."

"Wizard!" Anakin shouted happily, his hold on his mother tightened.

"But you must keep in mind that it will not be as often as you may like," Qui-Gon warned.

"Even if it is just a glimpse of Ani as he grows to become a Jedi would be enough," Shmi reassured. "Besides, I'm sure Ani will be plenty busy learning to become a Jedi. I will hold each of his visits close to my heart and never take them for granted."

Anakin buried his face into his mother's chest and promised her, "I will return one day mom. As often as I can. I _will_ find a way to free you and all the other slaves."

Shmi smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I will be here waiting."

 

The End


	3. Padawan Siblings Bond (or Xanatos makes sure Obi-Wan's settling in alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight Xanatos decided to make sure his little brother Padawan was settling in okay and his old master hasn't been neglecting the poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more Xanatos antics. And an OC for good measure since I don't know the names of people that may be friends with Xanatos (as a support staff anyway).

Xanatos whistled cheerily as he walked down the corridors to his old master's room. He wanted to make sure that Padawan Kenobi was settling in properly. The Council was too busy trying to figure out what to do with Initiate Bruck Chun to give him another mission to go out on, so he decided to make valuable use of his time.

"Obi, you in?" Xanatos asked, waltzing through the door. His sentimental master hadn't removed his access to these rooms, much to his delight.

"Xanatos?" Obi-Wan queried, popping his head from his room. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd check in on you," Xanatos replied. "And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Xan? We're brother padawans now. No need to stand on formalities."

Obi-Wan blinked and then blushed slightly, "Yes...Xan."

Xanatos grinned, "That's the spirit!"

Xanatos wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, pulling him into the common room with him.

"So, what are you doing right now Sprat?" Xanatos asked, ruffling Obi-Wan's short hair.

"Just a bit of Binary studying," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I say it's time for a break," Xanatos declared. "Come on, I think I can weasel us some Correllian pudding from the cooks."

"But my studies!" Obi-Wan protested.

"You're a bright kid, besides, you need breaks every now and again to keep your studying at peak efficiency," Xanatos informed him sagely, pulling him out of the rooms just as Qui-Gon was returning to them.

"Master!" Obi-Wan squeaked.

"Master!" Xanatos shouted, grinning.

Qui-Gon looked between the pair, amused at how Obi-Wan looked smothered by Xanatos. "Going somewhere my padawans?"

"Yep!" Xanatos replied. "I've decided Obi needs a break from his studies. It'll give his brain a chance to better absorb the lessons."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and waved them off, "I expect you to bring me back some pudding from your foray to the commissary."

Obi-Wan looked gobsmacked as Xanatos laughed and pulled him away. Obi-Wan glanced back at his master, seeing an openly amused look on his face, before he entered their rooms.

"How did he know what you were up to?" Obi-Wan shyly asked.

Xanatos glanced down at him and replied, "I might have done that a lot while I was his padawan."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in awe. "Weren't you afraid to be punished?"

Xanatos waved the concern aside, "Nah, it's not harming anyone, and I did do my studying and pass all my tests, so he lets me get away with it. He's a real softie like that, don't let him intimidate you."

They approached the entrance to the kitchens.

Xanatos turned to Obi-Wan and winked, "Let the master show you how it's done."

Obi-Wan nodded and watched as Xanatos peeked through doorway before strutting through. He followed closely, watching as Xanatos approached a tall cook busy whisking something in a bowl.

"Hey there Jerob," Xanatos greeted.

"What do you want now Xan," Jerob grumbled.

"I thought I would introduce you to my little brother Padawan," Xanatos replied, pulling Obi-Wan forward. "This is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi, this is my friend from the creche Jerob Kallera."

Jerob looked down at Obi-Wan, "Greetings Padawan Kenobi. Let's just hope you don't pick up any of Xan's bad habits."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Obi-Wan said with a small bow.

"So polite," Jerob smirked at Xanatos. "You can just call me Jerob like this scoundrel here."

Xanatos placed a hand on his chest in mock indignation. "I am not a scoundrel. I am an upstanding Jedi Knight."

Jerob rolled his eyes. "You're an upstanding something alright. So, what can I do for you this time? Nothing that will get me into trouble right?"

Xanatos gave him a smile and a wink, "I was just wondering if you had any Corellian pudding. Obi was simply studying too hard; so I'd thought he should get a treat and a break from studying."

Jerob smiled wryly and looked at Obi-Wan. "So I'm guessing one pudding each for the both of you? And another for Master Jinn?"

Obi-Wan blinked and nodded. "This happens a lot?"

"You have no idea kid," Jerob drawls as he walks over to the chiller to take out four single-serving bowls of pudding. "You know where the spoons are you vagrant."

Xanatos walked over to a seemingly random drawer, opened it, and retrieved three spoons. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan watched as Jerob transferred one of the servings into a small, air-tight container that would keep its contents cool. He gestured for Obi-Wan to come closer while Xanatos was busy chatting up the other kitchen staff.

"Here," Jerob said, slipping the air-tight container inside Obi-Wan's tunic. "Keep that safe and away from Xan. This is just in case he decides to eat Master Jinn's bowl before he delivers it...again."

Obi-Wan nodded, shifting the container so it wouldn't be so obvious from the outside. "That happens a lot too?"

"Xan lives to ruffle Master Jinn's calm facade," Jerob confessed. "But, if he manages to not eat the third serving, it's all yours for having to deal with that troublemaker. I really mean it when I say that I hope you don't pick up on his bad habits. He may have the charm and charisma to get away with it, but not everyone does. Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Okay," Obi-Wan said smiling. "Thank you."

"Alright, got the spoons," Xanatos said, picking up a serving of pudding. "Grab the other two and we'll head back to Master."

They left the kitchen and wandered back. Xanatos stopped to lean against a column by one of the meditation gardens and grabbed one of the bowls from Obi-Wan.

"Sit, sit," Xanatos insisted as he slid down the column to the floor.

Obi-Wan glanced around. He saw some of the other Jedi look at Xanatos and laughing, while others would frown and look away.

"Maybe we should find some other place to sit than in a busy corridor?" Obi-Wan suggested softly.

"Nah, they're used to it," Xanatos reassured. "Sit, sit!"

Obi-Wan gingerly sat next to Xanatos, taking the offered spoon that he held out to him. Xanatos placed a bowl down on the floor before starting in on the other.

"So, how are things going between you and Master?" Xanatos asked, enjoying the pudding.

Obi-Wan started in on his own bowl of pudding before he replied, "It's fine. I'm learning a great deal from him."

Xanatos nodded approvingly, "He's not saying any mean things to you? Giving you enough attention?"

Obi-Wan looked at him confusedly. "He's my master, he's supposed to criticize."

"No, no," Xanatos said offhandedly, waving his spoon around. "That's not what I meant. There's a difference between saying things to make you improve and saying something hurtful that offer no redeeming value to it. For example, remember what he told you after your bout with Initiate Chun? He told you that you were better to not be trained, that you fought with much anger. Some would say that is a criticism, but from where I stand, there's no lesson to it. No offer of a solution."

"But there is," Obi-Wan protested. "I would just have to not allow my opponents to rile me up so much in battle."

"Perhaps, but to say that you're better off to not be trained is a bunch of bantha shite," Xanatos declared. "To the rest of the galaxy, you are still just a child, there's no way you could control your emotions when someone's taunting you while you try to prove yourself so that you could become a Jedi. If it were me, I'd have lost my temper a long time ago. I'm sure the healers would back me up. They have written many dissertations regarding the hormonal imbalances in teenage humanoids that make controlling their emotions more difficult. To expect you to be able to control your emotions while your own body plots to sabotage you isn't right."

Obi-Wan looked down at his pudding, "But it would clearly show who would be the better padawan. It would show who was better skilled and had more potential to offer to the Jedi Order."

"Bah," Xanatos scoffed. "And what should be done about the ones who couldn't? Send them away and hope that they don't fall to the Dark Side while ignoring the problem? There aren't enough masters and knights to pair up with all the younglings. That 'one master may have only one padawan' rule is stupid. Same with the sending away the initiates that are too old. Some come into their own later in life than others and other species aren't bothered by hormonal imbalances like humanoids are at that age. It's not right."

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched. "People say that Master Qui-Gon is a maverick and has his own ideas about the code. It seems like you've inherited that from him too."

Xanatos grinned at him, pleased, finishing up his own bowl of pudding. "A better compliment couldn't be said to me."

Obi-Wan continued eating his own pudding. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Xanatos seemed to contemplate eating the bowl of pudding he had placed on the ground, reserved for Qui-Gon.

"You are happy then?" Xanatos asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan nodded. He was curious as to where this conversation was going to lead.

"Good," Xanatos said. "I saw great potential between you two that day, when you sparred against Initiate Chun. I know you'll grow up to be a great Jedi Knight. I had to pester Master into looking at you closer and to stop being such a nerf herder."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He hadn't known that bit.

"You did that? For me?" Obi-Wan asked, awed and flattered.

Xanatos smiled at Obi-Wan. "Like I said, you will become a great Jedi. The galaxy would be a much darker place otherwise."

Obi-Wan blushed and quickly finished his pudding. Xanatos smiled and snatched up Qui-Gon's bowl of pudding, getting up off the floor.

"I think Master got off easy for being mean to you before," Xanatos said slyly. "Thus, he gives up his rights to pudding."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "But that's supposed to be for Master Qui-Gon! Xan!" He also got up off the floor to try and retrieve the bowl from Xanatos.

Xanatos held the bowl up out of reach as Obi-Wan tried to grab it. He watched as Xanatos danced out of his reach, scooped out a large spoonful of pudding and ate it. Obi-Wan gaped at Xanatos. He did it. He really did it, just as Jerob predicted. Xanatos held out the bowl to Obi-Wan, wiggling it a little.

"Come on Obi," Xanatos said, pouting. "Don't make me eat it all."

Obi-Wan bit his lip and slowly scooped out a bite for himself. Xanatos started moving them back towards Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan quickly scooped up the empty bowls they had left on the floor. Together they walked back, slowly emptying the last bowl of pudding. They walked through the door just as Xanatos stuffed a spoonful into his mouth.

Qui-Gon was sitting on the couch reading from his datapad. He had glanced up at them when they walked in, noticed the empty bowls in Obi-Wan's arms and the third in Xanatos'.

He arched an eyebrow at them, "Is that my pudding you're eating Xan?"

"Maaaaaaybe..." Xanatos dragged out. "But there's a bite left. Here you go Master."

Xanatos plunked in a third spoon into the nearly empty bowl and neatly deposited it into Qui-Gon's lap. There was indeed enough for one spoonful left in the bowl.

Qui-Gon put his head in his hands. "Xan..."

Obi-Wan shuffled towards his master and reached into his tunic for the container that Jerob gave him. He presented it to Qui-Gon, "Here Master. I'm sorry for eating part of your share."

Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled, taking the container, "Thank you padawan. You displayed incredible foresight to have arranged for this."

Obi-Wan blushed and informed him, "It wasn't my idea, it was the cook Jerob, who made this happen."

"Awwww," Xanatos whined, pouting. "He ruined my fun. I guess I'll just have to prank him to get back at him."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Xan, play nice."

"But Master, if I don't do it, he'll think something's wrong with me," Xanatos protested.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Let it go just this once Xan. Pretend that Obi gave me the container when you weren't around."

Xanatos pouted, but looked at Obi-Wan who was squirming in place. "Fine. I'll let it go  _this_ time."

Obi-Wan beamed at Xanatos, happy to have not cause trouble for Jerob.  _'Next time something like this happens, I'll give it to Master away from Xan.'_

_'Seems like Xan hasn't realized how Obi's got him wrapped around his little finger,'_ Qui-Gon mused to himself.

Xanatos eyed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, pleased with himself,  _'They're getting along splendidly. Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

Jerob smiled to himself. He found a note from Padawan Kenobi waiting for him when he arrived at the kitchen in the morning.

> _Jerob,_
> 
> _Thank you for setting aside a serving of pudding for Master Qui-Gon in the event that Xan ate his share. It was indeed necessary. Can I visit you more often? I want to be more prepared should Xan decide to 'educate' me while he's in the Temple._
> 
> _\- Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Jerob sent a message to Qui-Gon, requesting that time be set aside in Obi-Wan's schedule so that he could spend time with the boy. As one of Xanatos' few friends who was constantly in the Temple, it was his duty to warn everyone who had constant contact with the man, and prepare them for dealing with him.

_'Padawan Kenobi's a good kid,'_ Jerob thought to himself.  _'He deserves all the help he can get to deal with Xan.'_

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Obi-Wan, build your confidence once more. Soon, I'll have you sassing Qui-Gon just like Xanatos.


End file.
